


Si no fuera yo

by HsjejMP



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boy's Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HsjejMP/pseuds/HsjejMP
Summary: Steve tenía una sola decisión que tomar: decirle a Tony, o no, que Bucky había matado a sus padres. Parecía ser una decisión fácil hasta que cayó en cuenta que estaba enamorado.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Espero esto sea de su agrado! Quise expresar mi punto de vista de su relación con los ojos de Steve.

El reloj en la pared sonaba cada que su manecilla marcaba otro segundo más, siendo un sonido bastante repetitivo pero nada estresante, todo lo contrario, lograba relajar a cualquiera que lo escuchara; mientras que las gotas descendiendo por la ventana dejaban un camino lineal hasta que desaparecían, parecía ser que el agua tenía en claro qué era lo que buscaba y quería, incluso más que él. Comenzó a mover su pierna izquierda al ritmo del reloj, simulando una melodía; no estaba desesperado sino nervioso. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había visto a su única chica? Hacía meses, tres tal vez, pero para Steve habían sido los mismos años que cuando estaba congelado. Miró a su alrededor, observando los portarretratos que yacían en la mesita de noche, mostrando a una joven Peggy con dos niños, Steve pensó eran sus sobrinos pues nunca le había preguntado acerca de ellos; decidió ignorar las fotos y esta vez se concentró en el decorado del cuarto, paredes color naranja amarillo con uno que otro cuadro, un gran foco en medio del techo, el reloj y una que otra flor adornando la pared enfrente de él. Al terminar de observar el cuarto se dedicó a ver a su amada, observando como el paso del tiempo había consumido su energía pero no su belleza, pues para los ojos de Steve, Peggy era tan hermosa como cuando la conoció; sus cabellos blancos cortos y ondulados enmarcaban su rostro, haciéndola ver como un ángel descansando. Poco a poco los parpados de la mujer comenzaron a abrirse, haciendo que el capitán se acomodara en su asiento, peinara su cabello y le dedicara su mejor sonrisa.  
—Hola, Peggy —dijo Steve con nostalgia en sus ojos.  
La mujer lo observó sin decir nada, buscando la farsa en Steve, la ilusión en aquel hombre, pensando que era uno de sus tantos sueños donde volvía a ver al Capitán América y su gran amor.  
—Hola, Steve —pronunció por fin, con una delicada sonrisa que hizo al corazón de Steve enternecerse—. Ha pasado un tiempo —habló con delicadeza y un poco de trabajo.  
—Lo sé —contestó el capitán dedicándole otra tierna sonrisa.  
—¿Pasó algo?  
—No —Steve miró sus piernas buscando qué decir.  
—Sí pasó —contestó Peggy con una sonrisa—. No habrías venido si no pasara nada —y era cierto, ella tenía toda la razón, no habría venido si no necesitara un consejo, una ayuda—. ¿Qué sucedió?  
—Sé algo que Tony debe saber —dijo sin más, tratando de que sus palabras fueran entendibles para la mujer.  
—¿Él hijo de Howard? —preguntó Peggy algo confusa.  
Steve asintió sin verla, volviéndose a concentrar en sus piernas—. El problema es que… un amigo saldría perjudicado si él lo sabe.  
—Ya, entiendo —Peggy miró el techo—. Quieres decírselo, pero no quieres que tu otro amigo salga lastimado —la mujer hizo una pausa—. Yo le diría con una explicación.  
Steve no contestó, se entretuvo pensando en la respuesta de Peggy.  
—Decírselo es la mejor opción, Steve. Tony merece saberlo.  
—Pero no quiero lastimarlo —dijo el hombre casi de inmediato—. A ninguno.  
La mujer soltó una pequeña risilla al escuchar lo último—. ¿A caso Anthony te gusta? —inquirió burlona, provocando que Steve dejara de mirar su pantalón y viera a los ojos a su chica. Peggy volvió a reír al ver la expresión del capitán—. Comprendo —sonrió.  
Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos largos minutos, esperando que alguno de los dos continuara con la conversación.  
Steve jugaba con sus manos, parecía nervioso, pero no lo estaba, ya no, simplemente su mente estaba confundida por lo que Peggy había dicho. Si no fuera porque ella lo dijo, habría tachado a cualquier otro de loco, pero por alguna razón, ella había provocado una confusión más grande que decirle a Tony que Bucky había matado a sus padres. 

 

—¿Qué pasa, Rogers? —la voz de Tony del otro lado de la línea lo alivió, sintiendo como una carga en sus hombros dejaba de existir, dejándolo respirar de nuevo. Mucho le costó poder tomar el teléfono y todavía más llamarlo. Sabía que debía decirle, era algo que le incumbía, era algo relacionado a su familia, pero el miedo le invadía, estaba hablando de dos de sus mejores amigos; el primero, su única familia, y el segundo, la única conexión con su pasado.  
Su labio comenzó a temblar y un nudo apareció en su garganta, impidiendo que las palabras salieran, una voz en su mente empezó a decirle que parara, que no le dijera, que no podía perder a Tony también, pero él se negaba a escucharla, haciendo caso a su corazón que decía a gritos que debía decirle.  
—Yo… te hablaba para decirte algo —fue lo único que pudo decir, costándole pronunciar las palabras a causa del nudo y luchando con sus ganas de ocultar la verdad.  
—En ese caso hubieras agendado una cita, estoy ocupado —bromeó Tony. Steve alcanzaba a escuchar los murmullos de las personas por la línea, indicándole que su amigo estaba en un lugar público, tal vez en su torre o en algún otro lugar.  
—¿Con Pepper? —Steve dejó de escuchar la voz de Tony por unos momentos. ¿Había pasado algo con ella? Fue lo primero que se preguntó el capitán; Tony no habría parado de hablar si algo no hubiera pasado. Steve podía no entender muchas veces lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero eso no lo hacía tonto, él también vivía y sabía acerca de las emociones humanas.  
—Tal vez —dijo Stark después de unos instantes. El murmullo lejano de las personas se dejó de escuchar, dándole a entender a Steve que Tony se había alejado del lugar—. ¿Qué querías decirme?  
—¿…Tu mansión… ya está funcionando? —preguntó, arrepintiéndose de lo que iba a decirle, ganando su lado racional que no estaba actuando bien, pero no le importaba, pensaba que si atrasaba la verdad Tony estaría protegido un poco más de tiempo. La risa de Tony se escuchó del otro lado de la línea, provocando en el capitán una sonrisa.  
—Pensé que me ibas a decir algo, no a preguntar —Steve juraría que Tony sonreía.  
—Sí, pregunta, me equivoqué —se excusó Steve, soltando una risita.  
—¿Para qué desea saberlo, capitán? —preguntó Tony algo pícaro—. ¿Desea verme?  
Steve rio otra vez, esta vez un poco más, sonriendo ante la tonta pregunta de Stark; su ego hablando, como siempre.  
—Sí, deseo verlo, señor Stark —contestó siguiendo su juego, queriendo hacerlo sentir como él siempre lo hacía sentir, incomodo.  
Tony no contestó. Logró su cometido, Steve había triunfado—. Natasha me lo enseñó —continuó Rogers—. Como poner nerviosa a una mujer —Tony continuó sin contestarle—. Nunca pensé que funcionaría también con Tony Stark.  
—En mi defensa, no es nerviosismo, simplemente me sorprendió —por fin había hablado—. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, ya funciona. ¿Quieres ir? 

 

La voz de JARVIS lo recibió, lográndolo espantar un poco al principio, seguía sin acostumbrarse a escuchar una voz proveniente de las paredes, pues le ponía nervioso saber que estaba siendo vigilado por alguien que ni siquiera existía.  
Steve caminó a la sala principal viendo lo que la mansión le ofrecía, una hermosa vista al océano, algo que su apartamento nunca le daría.  
—El señor Stark está en su taller, si gusta esperarlo —dijo el androide mientras que Steve se sentaba en el gran sofá blanco.  
Observó su alrededor curioso, viendo con detenimiento cada cosa que Tony tenía en el lugar. La fuente cerca de las escaleras fue lo que más le encantó, el sonido del agua cayendo le relajaba, al igual que el del reloj. Dejó de mirar la fuente y se dedicó a ver el piano a su lado izquierdo, no sabía que Tony tocara aquel instrumento, es más, no sabía que Tony tuviera tal gusto, pensaba que su casa sería un poco más extravagante.  
Pasos provenientes detrás de la fuente lo pusieron en alerta. Seguro era Tony, pensó, acertando en su suposición.  
—Capi-paleta, pensé te tardarías más —habló Tony mientras se dirigía hacia su invitado.  
Steve sonrió inconscientemente al escucharlo decir aquel espantoso apodo, se paró de su asiento y esperó a que el menor llegara hasta él. Se estrecharon las manos en forma de saludo con una sonrisa por parte de los dos.  
—¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? ¿Un trago? —Tony se alejó de Steve para dar media vuelta e ir a su mini bar.  
—Sí, un trago de lo que sea estará bien —Steve miró a Tony irse, sin saber si seguirlo o no hasta que el millonario le gritó que lo acompañara.  
El mini bar no era más que una pequeña terraza que no perdía el estilo Stark para nada, el piso de madera le daba un toque rustico pero elegante, la hermosa vista al océano hacia que Steve no quisiera irse de ahí, a un par de metros de lo único que los separaba del precipicio, habían dos camastros blancos de plástico con almohadas y en medio de estos una pequeña mesita.  
—Por aquí —escuchó la voz de Tony llamarle. Steve se giró para verlo, observando lo restante del lugar, una barra de madera color café oscuro junto a cuatro sillas, atrás de ella estaban diversas botellas, copas y vasos. Su mirada pasó de las cosas a Tony, quien tomaba un par de vasos y los ponía en la barra—. ¿Alguna petición? —preguntó sin verle.  
—Ninguna realmente —contestó caminando hasta la barra.  
—¿Sabes que serás uno de los afortunados que pruebe una bebida hecha por mí? Debes estar entusiasmado —bromeó Tony mientras pensaba en una forma para tomar la botella que quería sin pedirle ayuda al Capitán América.  
Steve rio un poco al escucharlo, divertido ante el ego de Tony Stark. Observó cómo su compañero trataba de tomar de la última repisa una gran botella transparente al subirse a algo que Steve no sabía.  
—¿Te ayudo? —preguntó el mayor al ver que se le dificultaba tomar el objeto, pero Tony negó a causa de su ego. Steve rodeó la barra con la preocupación de que se fuera a hacer daño. Tony estaba pisando un cajón mientras se estiraba, ya solo le faltaban unos centímetros para alcanzar la botella, pero en un descuido el millonario resbaló del cajón, provocando que tanto la botella como él perdieran el equilibrio. Steve miró con preocupación la escena, actuando de inmediato, tomó al menor de la cintura con un brazo y con el otro, alcanzó a tomar el objeto antes de que se estrellara, logrando salvar a los dos. Permanecieron así unos instantes, Tony, sorprendido por los reflejos del capitán y Steve maravillado por el calor que el otro emitía.  
—Gracias, pero no era necesario, tenía todo bajo control —agradeció, a su manera, Tony mientras se separaba de Steve.  
—Sí, claro —sonrió Steve al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Tony le quitó la botella y prosiguió a preparar dos vasos, cuando ya estaban listos, llevó las dos bebidas a la mesita en medio de los camastros.  
—Puedes traer la botella para después ya no pararnos —dijo Tony viéndolo, Steve asintió, lo que le indicó que podía seguir con su camino a los camastros. Dejó los vasos en la mesita y espero a que Steve llegara con la botella—. JARVIS no quiero que nadie nos moleste, si recibo una llamada di que estoy ocupado.  
—Sí, señor Stark.  
—¿Aunque sea una llamada de emergencia? —Steve lo veía con una ceja alzada.  
—Si fuera una llamada de emergencia, creeme sería al ultimo que llamaran —Tony se sentó.  
—¿Incluyendo la de tus compañías?  
—Especialmente esas —sonrió—. Bueno, capi-paleta, siéntate porque me estresa que estés parado, me haces sentir más bajo de lo que estoy.  
Steve rio ante el comentario. Se sentó en el camastro divertido.  
—Ahora sí, dime ¿qué tal te va con las mujeres? —preguntó Tony pícaro tomando un sorbo a su bebida.  
—Mal —sonrió Steve—. Natasha trató de ayudarme, pero la verdad, estoy seguro que solo tendré ojos para una sola chica —miró el océano melancólico.  
—¿Y ella es…?  
—Peggy, Peggy Carter.  
—¿La agente Carter? Vaya, recuerdo haberla visto trabajar con Howard cuando era un niño, pero nunca pensé que ustedes… ya sabes —Tony hizo un par de ademanes.  
—¿Eh? Solo fue un enamoramiento rápido.  
—Yo dudo que fuera rápido, sigues pensando en ella y estoy seguro de que ella, aun con sus tantos años, sigue amándote —el tono que había usado el millonario confundió a Steve, no habló como normalmente lo haría, esta vez su voz se escuchaba un poco apagada, sin esa chispa burlona que la caracterizaba.  
—Puede… Realmente no lo sé. Amé a Peggy y fue lo primero que pensé al despertar, pero ahora… —habló sin pensar.  
—¿Amaste? —preguntó confundido el millonario.  
Steve lo miró, no había notado que usó la palabra “amé” en lugar de “amo”, cosa que lo dejó pensando. Tal vez después de todo no estaba enamorado al cien por ciento de ella, tal vez ahora su corazón pertenecía a alguien más, pero eso no sabía Steve, por el momento solo eran especulaciones tontas, sin fundamentos, que solo se basaban en un “tal vez”. Sacudió su cabeza al darse cuenta de que se estaba desviando de su objetivo principal, decirle acerca de sus padres.  
—Tony… —le llamó, captando la atención del mencionado—. ¿Qué tal Pepper? —fue lo único que pudo decir. Al final no tuvo el valor de decirle “Tony, El Soldado del Invierno mató a tus padres, y él es Bucky Barnes, mi mejor amigo”.  
Las horas pasaron a sentirse como simples segundos al estar en su compañía, conociéndose más de lo que alguno llegó a pensar. 

 

Los brazos de Tony parecían no querer despegarse de su cuello, ni si quiera de su cuerpo, acción que lo ponía nervioso. Steve trató de ponerlo en su cama varias veces para que el menor pudiera descansar, pero este se negaba. Para estar durmiendo, Tony tenía mucha fuerza.  
Después de varios intentos logró despegar a Tony de su cuerpo, poniéndolo en su cama, le quitó los zapatos y su camisa, dejándolo solo con el pantalón, tomó una sábana para cubrir el cuerpo ajeno. Cuando Tony ya estaba en su cama bien arropado, Steve dio la vuelta para poder irse del lugar. Caminó a la puerta pensando en miles de cosas, arrepintiéndose principalmente de no haber mencionado el asesinato de sus padres. Un poco de calor en su brazo lo detuvo, Tony estaba sosteniéndolo con fuerza, como si pidiera que no se fuera con solo ese roce. Steve dudó en verlo, pero pasado unos segundos quitó todo miedo y lo miró, sus ojos azules chocaron con los ojos cafés del millonario, quien lo veía con un rostro somnoliento, permanecieron viéndose, buscando algo en los ojos ajenos, un poco de tiempo, un poco de magia, un poco de amor, un poco de todo. El corazón de Steve comenzó a agitarse sin saber por qué, pensando que seguro era el único, pero al ver como el pecho de Stark se movía comprendió que no estaba solo ante aquel momento. Poco a poco el capitán comenzó a ver como Tony acercaba su rostro al de él buscando algo; Steve no se movió solo esperó a ver como culminaba eso.  
Un beso, el más inocente, dulce, corto y hermoso era lo que Tony Stark le había dado un día en el que Steve fue a visitarlo y él había quedado borracho, mostrándole, con el acto más inocente, sus sentimientos ocultos.  
Y para Steve era el mejor beso que había recibido en su vida.


	2. La Guerra Civil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Guerra Civil dejó más que heridos, dejó dos corazones rotos.

Los ojos de Steve se mantenían estáticos viendo la mesa mientras escuchaba con atención. Pensaba en muchas cosas, en lo malo que habían provocado, en lo bueno, en todo; pensaba en las sonrisas y vidas que habían salvado, pero también pensaba en las sonrisas y vidas que habían apagado. Los Acuerdos de Sokovia… No sabía que pensar ante ello, una parte de él entendía por qué los gobiernos, junto a las Naciones Unidas, habían hecho tal documento, pero por otra parte, algo en su interior le decía que esa no era la mejor opción, que podía haber otra solución menos drástica.

Todos estaban reunidos en aquel lugar mientras eran regañados por aquel hombre quien los hacía sentir como lo peor de la humanidad. Steve sabía que todas las cosas que habían provocado tendrían consecuencias, pero nunca pensó que serían aquellas, nunca se detuvo a pensar en el descontento y en el miedo que con el paso de los años habían creado, pues entre más superhéroes aparecían, el índice de supervillanos aumentaba. Volverse una organización gubernamental parecía ser la mejor opción si se pensaba rápido, pero conllevaba a estar vigilado todas las horas de todos los días, era dejar de ser un individuo para convertirse en el héroe que todos veían; estaba seguro que tendría sus beneficios, ¿pero qué pasaría si los obligaban a hacer algo que no quieren? ¿Qué pasa si los usan como soldados en una guerra que está mal? Pues firmar aquellos papeles era estar vendiendo su alma e imagen, estarían obligados a hacer todo lo que los países quisieran, y él más que nadie sabía que no siempre era lo mejor.

Alzó su mirada cuando escuchó al secretario irse. Un silencio se extendió por toda la sala, nadie sabía que decir, todos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, pensando en qué sería mejor.

—Es lo mejor —escuchó decir de Tony—. Necesitamos que nos controlen, hemos hecho a miles de personas sufrir con nuestras acciones —Steve lo miró atento, observando la culpa y el miedo que el millonario sentía, siendo contagiado por unos segundos de aquel sentimiento.

—Sabes fue lo mejor, Tony —habló Natasha tratando de que el ambiente no se volviera más pesado.

—¿Para quién? ¿Para ellos o para nosotros? —Tony ahora estaba a la defensiva.

—Para ellos —se escuchó decir de Steve. Nadie contestó, se limitaron a seguir pensando en su decisión y sus errores, lamentándose y arrepintiéndose de todo lo que habían hecho. Steve se había sorprendido de su respuesta, ni si quiera la pensó, fue una frase que salió de su boca espontáneamente, como si hubiera esperado mucho para decirla. Tony no volvió a hablar se limitó a pasear su mirada entre los presentes antes de salir de ahí.

Steve lo siguió con la mirada curioso, queriendo ir tras él para preguntarle qué ocurría pero no fue, lo único que hizo fue pararse de su asiento y tomar el gran libro con la esperanza de que al leerlo pudiera decidir qué hacer.

 

 

 

—No puedo creer que estés en contra de los acuerdos —dijo Tony mientras se detenía en la puerta del capitán.

Steve se encontraba sentado en la esquina de su cama sumergido en sus pensamientos, ya había decidido sobre su postura ante los acuerdos y estaba seguro de que no cambiaría ante nada, pues para él, ser una ONG era lo mejor para todos. Estarían ahí cuando la gente los necesite y solo cuando sea muy necesario; no lucharían por algo que no creerían correcto.

—Pensé que serías el primero en firmarlo —continuó Tony. El millonario se recargó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, observando a un pensativo Steve.

El capitán sintió la mirada de Tony encima de él, notó como lo miraba de arriba a abajo, llegando a sentir nerviosismo, recordando el día en que probó aquellos labios. Steve jamás le había comentado aquello y, seguro, Tony ni siquiera lo recordaba. A veces pensaba sobre ese día, sobre lo que Tony sentía por él, y por sobre todo, lo que él sentía por Tony.

—Bueno… no creo que sea la mejor opción, ser una organización no gubernamental es mejor que eso.

—¿Aunque hayamos matado a cientos de personas?

—Pero evitamos que miles murieran —Tony no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar los ojos azules que poseía el capitán, buscando algún argumento contra lo que dijo Steve, pero no encontró ninguno. Tony sabía muy bien que Steve tenía cierta razón y había pensado bastante los contras de firmar el acuerdo, pero su mente, por más que trataba de decir que estaba mal, volvía a la misma respuesta: es lo mejor para todos, inclusive para él. Estar del lado legal por primera vez era lo mejor para él y para cualquier vengador.

—Tony… —llamó Steve después de unos segundos—. Cuando SHIELD fue invadido por HYDRA y planeaban matar a miles de personas… tú estabas entre los objetivos —confesó con voz baja, como si temiera que ello se volviera a repetir. Sintió, de nuevo, todos los sentimientos que aquella misión había provocado, desde haber peleado contra Bucky hasta haberse enterado de que si no fuera por él, Tony hubiera muerto.

—Lo sé, me dijeron —contestó con el mismo tono—. Aunque no me hubiera importado ello.

Steve lo miró sorprendido ante sus palabras, no comprendía por qué había dicho eso. Observó con detenimiento el rostro del millonario, notando las miles de emociones que comenzaban a inundar su cuerpo, notando como poco a poco un ligero temblor se extendía en las manos de Tony, subiendo a su pecho, el cual comenzó a acelerarse. Steve sabía que Tony tenía miedo, que se sentía culpable de muchas cosas, hasta podía jurar que en ese instante su compañero se odiaba. No sabía si era su imaginación, pero por un instante el capitán alcanzó a escuchar a Tony sollozar, un sonido de lo más tenue y delicado, un sonido que provocó en él millones de sentimientos. Se paró de la cama y caminó a paso lento hacia Tony con la intención de consolarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Tony miraba el suelo tratando de que su dolor no pudiera ser visto, pensando que sus lágrimas serían invisibles para Steve, cosa que no era cierto. Tony sintió como unos gruesos y cálidos brazos lo envolvían, sintiendo la respiración de aquella persona en su cuello, provocando que por un instante su corazón parara.

Steve sintió como Tony se estremeció ante su contacto, logrando enternecerlo. Sintió como de un momento a otro Tony dejó que las lágrimas salieran sin más, dejando salir a aquel niño asustadizo y sentimental que tanto había tratado de ocultar. Steve comenzó a acariciar su espalda en un intento de calmarlo, queriendo darle a entender con esa acción que estaba bien llorar, que estaba bien cometer errores y que él estaba ahí para él, porque él siempre iba a estar para él, sin importar cuan alejados estén. Permanecieron así por largos minutos, sintiendo el calor, el temor, el cariño y la fortaleza del otro.

Para Tony ese abrazo significó más que mil palabras y miles de acciones; su corazón se aceleró al sentir el calor de Steve, comenzando a sudar al sentir la respiración del mayor en su cuello y a experimentar de nuevo ese tonto sentimiento de amor que sentía por él, notando su necesidad por el mayor. Tal vez aquel abrazo nunca se volvería a repetir, tal vez jamás se volverían a dirigir la palabra, tal vez jamás se verían después de aquello, o pasaría años para ello. Rodeó la cintura del capitán con sus dos brazos, apretándolo, queriendo nunca separarse de él.

Steve sonrió al sentir los brazos de Tony rodearle, se sentía tan indefenso entre sus brazos que por un momento dudó de a quién estaba abrazando. Recargó su mejilla en el hombro del menor y ocultó su rostro en el cuello ajeno, alcanzando a percibir el aroma que emanaba el cabello del millonario, sintiendo las pulsaciones aceleradas que tenía. Le pareció adorable el comportamiento del gran Anthony Edward Stark ante su consuelo que no pudo evitar besar, aunque sea, una parte de él, su cuello; recordó la primera vez que lo había tenido tan cerca, el beso que Tony le había dado. Al principio del beso pasado no sabía qué hacer o qué sentir, se sentía entre la espada y la pared, pero conforme los segundos pasaban, el beso inocente pasó de ser algo incómodo a algo hermoso, a algo que Steve, sin duda, quería repetir.

Al sentir los labios de Steve en su cuello, Tony se separó de inmediato, empujó al capitán lo más fuerte que pudo, lo observó con sorpresa y nerviosismo, con todos sus sentimientos a flor de piel, esperando que eso no fuera un sueño.

Los ojos de Tony reflejaban esperanza y temor; temor a lo que ocurriría después. Tal vez Tony pensaba que Steve estaba borracho o algo, aunque él más que nadie sabía que eso era imposible.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Steve preocupado—. ¿Hice algo malo?

Tony no contestó, por primera vez no sabía que contestar ante la persona que quería, por primera vez no se sentía seguro ante su encanto, por primera vez no se sentía digno de alguien, por primera vez creía era la peor persona que pudo haber en el mundo. Steve lo seguía mirando de esa manera, con su entrecejo arrugado y con los labios fruncidos, observando, tratando de deducir qué era lo que Tony tenía. El millonario lo miró con ternura después de unos instantes, se acercó a Steve a paso lento, cerrando la puerta detrás de él; cuando ya estaba a unos centímetros, rodeó el cuello del capitán con sus dos brazos y lo besó. Tan solo era un roce en espera de la respuesta del otro, el mejor beso que jamás dio y se lo estaba dando al lindo, perfecto e inquebrantable Steve Rogers.  Tony esperaba que Steve lo empujara, que lo rechazara, que le dijera que no quería volver a verlo, pero eso no sucedió, es más, sintió como su cintura era rodeada, dándole a entender que se acción era aceptada. Feliz ante ello, profundizo el beso dando un saltito, tratando de quedar a la altura del más alto.

Steve rio por esa acción. Tomó más fuerte la cintura de Tony y la sostuvo mientras su beso duraba.

Tony estaba feliz. Steve estaba feliz. Los dos experimentaban el mejor beso hasta el momento, los dos no querían que eso parara, los dos esperaban ser correspondidos, los dos necesitaban del otro, los dos se amaban y eso era lo más importante.

Se separaron, con pesar, por la falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos al hacerlo.

—No pensé que el Capitán América tuviera ese tipo de sentimientos —se burló Tony, tratando de ocultar lo contento que estaba.

Steve sonrió divertido—. Y yo no pensé que Iron Man tuviera ese tipo de sentimientos.

Tony alzó una ceja—. Bien jugado, capi-paleta.

—Gracias, Tony —sonrió tiernamente Steve.

Los dos permanecieron viéndose por largos segundos sin saber qué más decir. Aquello parecía ser una escena sacada de alguna novela, parecía ser un sueño, el más bello de todos. Estaban encantados, podían jurarlo. Tony había esperado por esto durante un largo tiempo, desde que descubrió que amaba al capitán el día que habían compartido habitación en la casa de Clint, mientras que Steve esperaba por ese día desde que se enteró que Tony pudo morir y un dolor se extendió.

—Señor Stark, Capitán Rogers —habló VIERNES interrumpiendo el momento.

—¿Qué pasa? —contestó molesto Tony.

—El Soldado del Invierno atacó la Asamblea.

 

 

—¿Lo sabías? —preguntó Tony mirándolo a los ojos, con su rostro lleno de moretones y decepción—. No mientas ¡¿lo sabías?!

La imagen rompía en mil pedazos el corazón de Steve, había decepcionado a la persona que amaba; tal vez debió decirle la verdad antes, tal vez debió aunque sea comentarlo, tal vez debió quedarse de su lado, tal vez debió decirle que lo amaba antes de ir tras Bucky, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya no podía salvar a ninguno, se condenó a sí mismo a encontrar una salida donde ya no había ninguna.

—Sí —fue lo único que contestó. Las palabras parecían faltarle, su mente estaba en blanco en ese momento, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello, por un lado deseaba abalanzarse al millonario dándole un abrazo y diciendo “aquí estoy” para que parara de llorar, pero por otro lado deseaba permanecer a lado de Bucky, protegerlo como él lo protegió. Su corazón estaba dividido entre la persona que amó y ama.

Tony no dijo nada, se limitó a verlo, tratando de controlar sus ganas de patear el bello rostro del Capitán América.

—Debí decírtelo —continuó Steve—. Lo sé —alzó la mirada.

El mencionado arrugó todavía más el entrecejo—. Y pensar que me reclamaste por ocultar lo de Ultron —murmuró Tony. Su tono mostraba el enojo que sentía y su rostro, ahora rojo, sus ganas de golpear a alguien.

—Yo también me equivoco, Tony. Yo también oculto cosas…

El rostro de Tony mostró todavía más furia ante el comentario del capitán. No podía creer que le estuviera restregando sus errores pasados.

—Tú dijiste que no confiabas en alguien que no tuviera un lado oscuro —siguió hablando—. Perdón —Steve miró los ojos de Tony unos segundos más antes de dar media vuelta y seguir su búsqueda.

—Tal vez si fue un error confiar en ti —susurró Tony antes de atacar a los dos soldados.

 

 

Su pecho comenzó a doler al ver el rostro de Tony mostrando miedo, miedo por él. ¿Qué estaría pensando Tony? ¿Qué lo mataría? Él sería incapaz de ello, él jamás haría tal cosa, lo juraba…

Sin poder pensar en otra solución, sin poder tener otra opción, sin poder decidir entre salvar a Tony o a Bucky, Steve Rogers clavó su escudo en el reactor de Tony, sabiendo que sería la única forma de ganar tiempo, sabiendo que, a pesar de destruir el reactor, no mataría a Stark. Porque él jamás le haría daño, o no voluntariamente.

Tony quedó petrificado, viendo con miedo a Rogers, mirada que hizo todavía más difícil la decisión de Steve de dejarlo así. Tony mostraba terror, ya no miedo, estaba aterrado del comportamiento de quien creía era la persona que amaba. Debajo de la inmensa armadura se encontraba el millonario temblando, esperando lo peor de parte del rubio, anhelando que lo matara de una vez, sufriendo por su amor.

Se quitó de encima de Stark y corrió a ayudar a Bucky, poniendo el único brazo del soldado en sus hombros y sosteniendo su cintura para que pudiera caminar; tomó el escudo para llevárselo, pero una voz lo impidió.

—Ese escudo lo hizo mi padre —dijo Tony con todas las fuerzas que pudo, tratando de evitar que se fuera, pidiendo a gritos que se quedara—. No te lo mereces —continuó con un hilo de voz, queriendo quebrarse en ese momento.

Steve se detuvo al escucharlo, sintiendo que las palabras de Tony expresaban algo diferente a lo dicho. La frase no era acerca del escudo, eso estaba claro; el millonario estaba pidiéndole que no se fuera, que no lo abandonara con una sola frase que hacía, todavía más, añicos su corazón; pero Steve no podía, no porque no quería, sino porque si se quedaba estaba seguro de que Tony terminaría encerrándolo por más que jurara que eso no sería cierto. Porque a pesar de que los errores de Tony eran mayores que los suyos siempre son perdonados, por todos, porque al final era el gran Anthony Edward Stark y no el débil Steve Rogers. Sus errores, en cambio, por más pequeños que eran, nunca eran perdonados, siempre estaban presentes, porque claro, el Capitán América no debe equivocarse, porque él debe ser siempre perfecto e inquebrantable, porque debe ser un ejemplo para toda la nación, porque así lo había prometido. Rogers tiró el escudo, acción que le dio a entender a Tony que él no se quedaría y que le perdonara, pero esta vez no estaría a su lado. Siguió caminando a lado de Bucky arrepentido de no haber hablado antes.

El frío del lugar hacía todavía más triste la escena, el viento que corría, el paisaje, el agua, las montañas… Todo. Tal vez en otro mundo los dos pudieran ser felices, amarse sin la necesidad de ocultarlo, gritar a los cuatro vientos cuanto se extrañan cada que no se veían. Tal vez en otro mundo ellos estaban casados…

Y fue ahí donde Steve deseó nunca haber sido descongelado.


	3. La Guerra del Infinito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los problemas siguen después de la Guerra Civil y ahora más que nunca Steve teme por la vida de Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volví! Después de algún tiempo ausente aquí les dejo el penúltimo capítulo de esta corta historia! ;) Corto pero espero y lo disfruten!

—¿Y Tony? —preguntó Natasha al no verlo por ninguna parte en el establecimiento. El nombre captó la atención de Steve, quien se encontraba sentado pensando enfrente de la mesa tratando de idear la mejor estrategia para acabar con la amenaza en la que se veían envueltos.

—Tiene un par de días desaparecido —contestó Rhodey.

—Lo más probable es que esté en la nave —aportó Bruce—. Conociéndolo, fue lo primero que hizo al ver que de nuevo atacaban Nueva York.

—Sí es así, espero esté bien —Rhodey se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

—Claro que estará bien, está con el mago… con el Doctor Strange y el chico araña —Banner le restó importancia a lo que dijo el coronel, ya que hablaban de Tony Stark, el gran Tony Stark, la persona que hacía hasta lo imposible para salvar su vida.

Steve escuchaba la conversación atento mientras fingía que pensaba en otra cosa, tratando de atar cados.

—Ese no es el problema, doctor, Tony sufre de estrés post traumático a causa de la primera invasión a Nueva York —y al escuchar eso, Steve se paró de su asiento, provocando que toda la atención se centrara en él.

El capitán mantuvo su vista en la mesa mientras miles de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza. Se preguntaba cómo estaría Tony allá y se lamentaba por no estar a su lado.

Dos años habían pasado desde la Guerra Civil, siendo estos los más difíciles desde sus años descongelado. Había enviado cartas, claro que lo había hecho, envió un centenar de ellas pidiendo perdón por haberlo dejado solo, dando sus explicaciones de por qué había ayudado a Bucky en vez de él, pero, como era de esperarse, Tony jamás le respondió; no lo culpada, era imposible que le respondiera sabiendo que, seguro, ese día había roto más que un hueso; había cometido errores y los aceptaba, porque así debía ser. A veces anhelaba que Tony le contestara, que le escribiera diciendo que todo había quedado en el pasado y que ahora podrían continuar con lo que habían dejado inconcluso, pero eso nunca pasó, jamás recibió una respuesta, ni si quiera una señal de vida, dándole a entender que el millonario no quería saber nada sobre él, decisión que comprendía al cien por ciento.   

—Debemos armar un plan —dijo tratando de justificar su comportamiento, de no verse sorprendido o alterado por la noticia—. Lo principal es la gema. Hay que destruirla y sé dónde podríamos hacerlo —sentenció, provocando que los demás Vengadores se pusieran en marcha.

Steve permaneció en la sala por unos instantes, pensando en la crisis que se estaba viviendo en ese momento.

—Steve, puedes hablarme sobre eso, ¿lo sabes? —dijo Natasha al verlo de esa forma.

—Lo sé Nat ¾contestó sin muchos ánimos¾. Sé que puedo confiar en ti, el problema es que por primera vez desde que soy el Capitán América ¾dijo haciendo comillas en las últimas dos palabras¾. No puedo confiar en mí. Cometí un error con él, no quiero cometerlo de nuevo.

—Estoy segura de que Tony ahora lo comprende, debe hacerlo, Bucky no lo hizo porque quiso ¾trató de tranquilizarlo, pero fue imposible, Steve seguía igual, las palabras simplemente habían entrado por uno de sus oídos y salido por otro. Sabía que la culpa no era de Bucky, sino suya, debió haber hablado antes de que todo se saliera de control.

—Mejor dime, ¿qué sentiste al ver a Bruce aquí después de dos años? —Steve no tenía mucho interés en aquello, pero fue el único tema de conversación que se le ocurrió que pudiera desviar la atención de Nat.

Natasha sintió como su respiración comenzaba a agitarse y su manos a sudar, jugó con ellas un rato tratando de responder a la pregunta del capitán.

—Raro —fue lo único que pudo decir ante la pregunta de su amigo¾. No pensé que lo vería de nuevo, lo juro.

Steve pudo ver como la mujer cambiaba su semblante, antes duro, ahora parecía estar a punto de llorar, sus ojos se habían cristalizado tan solo un poco, sus cejas se relajaron y sus labios se fruncieron, su amiga estaba consternada y él no sabía qué podía hacer.

 

 

 

Llegaron a Wakanda más rápido de lo que pensó, llevaron a Visión con Shuri y después cada uno se dispuso a alistarse para la batalla que se desarrollaría dentro de poco. Steve se encontraba en un cuarto que T’Challa le prestó para alistarse, sin embargo no hizo eso. Se recostó en la gran cama que tenía la habitación, cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo. A su mente se le vino el rostro de Tony, su forma de sonreír, actuar y de hacerlo enojar, se preguntó qué estaría haciendo ahora y esperaba que no le pasara nada malo. Sonrió inconscientemente al seguir sin creer que una persona la fuera a enamorar de esa forma, parecía ser un sueño surrealista de esos que tenía de vez en cuando acerca de una bella familia feliz.

—¿Pensando en Stark? —la voz de Bucky lo alertó, abrió los ojos y se incorporó.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —contestó con una media sonrisa sabiendo de ante mano ya la respuesta.

—Porque siempre es él —la respuesta lo dejó pensando todavía más—. Juraría que piensas más en Stark que en Peggy.

La mención su hermosa chica provocó que su mente volviera a enfocarse—. Es diferente —fue lo único que pudo contestar.

—No lo creo, es amor, ¿no? Es lo mismo.

—No, no lo es. Peggy siempre será la única mujer en mi corazón, nadie más podrá tener ese lugar más que ella —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Y Tony?

El capitán se quedó callado unos segundos mientras pensaba bien su respuesta.

—Tony es… —comenzó—. La persona a la que más amo actualmente.

Bucky caminó hacía una mesita que estaba ahí con un frutero¾. Y a pesar de eso lo dejaste abandonado ¾expresó sin pensar tomando una manzana.

Steve no contestó, no pensaba responder a ello, no cuando arriesgó todo por su mejor amigo.

Ante el silencio del rubio, Bucky comprendió que su comentario no había sido el más acertado, caminó a la cama y se sentó a un lado de su amigo¾. Lo siento, lo dije sin pensar.

—¿A caso habrías preferido que te dejara? —preguntó sin verle.

—De saber que lo amabas y que todo habría salido así, sí, lo hubiera preferido.

Steve volvió a callar, no tenía nada que decir contra ello.

—Iré con los demás —avisó el otro hombre saliendo del lugar, dejándolo solo con más dudas y preocupaciones que antes.  

 

 

 

La batalla era ardua, reñida y dolorosa, en ese momento no recordaba haber estado en una batalla tan importante como aquella en la que ahora era participe. Mataba a unos cuantos pero otros ya habían matado a algunos compañeros. El cansancio pronto se hizo presente y al mostrar tan solo pocos segundos de debilidad, las criaturas comenzaron a derribarlo. Trató de quitárselas mientras las golpeaba con fuerza pero eran tales que simplemente no pudo con ellas. Pensó en tan solo una fracción de segundo rendirse y caer ahí, pero desechó completamente el pensamiento al darse cuenta de cuan egoísta estaba siendo, si se rendía mataría a miles de personas, pero si seguía peleando salvaría a todas ellas, y no pensaba darse por vencido, no cuando la batalla apenas comenzaba.

Escuchó a lo lejos un sonido apenas audible desde donde estaba y vio, de entre todas las criaturas que lo rodeaban, un largo tubo de luz bajar desde el cielo. No pudo más que sonreír al comprender qué venía con ello y al ser despojado de las criaturas que impedían su movimiento agradeció al mundo por haber traído a su compañero. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y continuó su pelea.

Golpes y más golpes, sangre y más sangre es como Steve describiría su entorno, lleno de monstruos queriendo acabar con ellos y esperanza por ganar. Intercambió un par de palabras con Thor y uno de sus nuevos amigos, un tronco pequeño parlante, como él lo describiría y siguió peleando, deseoso de que ya todo eso acabase.

 

 

 

Steve despertó entre tierra y pequeñas varas quebradas, su costilla derecha dolía a causa del golpe que sufrió. Se levantó solo para ver al ser que llamaban Thanos desaparecer frente de Thor. Se quedó pasmado, llevó su mano izquierda a donde dolía y volteó a los lados sin entender qué había pasado, ¿acaso habían fallado? El temor de aquello comenzó a ser presente en su cuerpo, temía que su lucha fuese en vano y temía ser el responsable de la muerta de la mitad del universo.

—¿A dónde fue? —preguntó sin entender absolutamente nada-. ¿Qué pasó, Thor? ¾volvió a hablar, pero Thor no contestó, estaba igual o más consternado que él. El Dios del Trueno solo lo miró unos segundos, tratando de decirle qué era lo que había pasado, Steve vio en sus ojos impotencia, tristeza y enojo ante su error, él no sabía qué le había pasado a Thor en los últimos meses o días, pero estaba seguro que no era algo muy bonito.

—Steve —escuchó decir. El mencionado se giró solo para observar como su mejor amigo iba convirtiéndose en polvo poco a poco. Sin comprender nada, de nuevo, caminó hacia donde Bucky había desaparecido, se agachó, tocó la tierra y volvió a mirar a Thor en busca de respuestas, pero este se limitó a mirar a los demás igual de asombrado que él.

Y cuando todos comenzaron a desaparecer el miedo inundó su cuerpo, pensando solo en una persona, Tony Stark, rogando porque estuviera bien, donde quiera que estuviera.


	4. Endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El juego final está en marcha, pero antes de hacerle frente primero se debe aclarar los sentimientos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin del pequeño Fic!!!! Gracias por leer mi primer Stony!

 Los ojos de Steve se abrieron al verlo enfrente de él, su cabello oscuro se encontraba más desaliñado de lo normal y sus ojos habían perdido ese brillo característico. Estaba más delgado de lo normal, dándole a entender que no había comido en días, una línea de sangre seca se extendía por su frente y había otra mancha en su abdomen. Miles de pensamientos comenzaron a inundar su mente y otros miles de sentimientos a su corazón. Sentía felicidad, felicidad de verlo vivo, de saber que solo tenía un par de rasguños, que no lo había perdido para siempre; pero también sentía miedo, miedo de saber que las consecuencias ahora atravesarían su alma, consecuencias que había estado postergando desde hace tiempo.

—Tony… —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Steve —sonrió de lado el millonario—. Yo… debo decirte algo —Tony tenía la boca seca—. Lo siento, si hubiera entendido, si no nos hubiéramos separado, tal vez Thanos estuviera muerto y… —no pudo continuar, un nudo en la garganta impidió que las palabras salieran. De repente, sin previo aviso, las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse, dejando atónitos a todos los presentes.

Nadie sabía qué decir o qué hacer, todos veían asombrados a Tony, quien lloraba y sollozaba como nunca antes en su vida, pensando en todo lo que había perdido, pensando en los días fríos que pasó en aquel planeta y pensando en cuan feliz estaba de volver a casa. Sintió como unos cálidos brazos lo envolvían, provocando que por un momento su respiración parara. Un abrazo que llegó a calentar las partes más frías de su cuerpo, un abrazo que significó más que mil palabras o besos. Pero, de repente, como si le hubieran vaciado un balde de agua, las dudas y recuerdos aparecieron, deslizándose por su cabeza a la misma velocidad que el agua es atraída a la tierra; dudas que parecían haber sido enterradas, ahora salían a flote. ¿Qué significaba aquel abrazo? ¿Un “Tony ya cállate”? o ¿Un “Tony estoy aquí para ti y solo para ti”? Cualquiera de las dos posibilidades parecía ser la incorrecta, las dos parecían ser imposibles.

Pero las dos eran correctas, a su manera. Steve lo había abrazado no solo para que Tony parara de llorar, porque solo verlo hacía a su corazón estrujarse a más no poder, sino, para decirle todas las palabras que jamás le dijo. Un “estoy aquí” tal vez o un “te amo”. Lo abrazó un poco más, tratando de calentarlo aunque sea un poco, de retenerlo junto a él. Porque lo amaba y ahora ya no había ningún rastro de duda sobre eso. Sí, admitía que había cometido errores, seguro más de los que siquiera podía recordar, pero no había sido el primero, ni mucho menos sería el último. Los dos habían tomado decisiones de las que se arrepentían, pero que sin ellas no hubieran llegado hasta ese preciso momento, momento en el que con solo un abrazo se decían cuanto se amaban y cuanto se habían extrañado.

Todo enfrente de los demás, quienes solo veían la escena entendiendo todo.

 

 

 

Los pensamientos de Thor estaban disueltos, no paraba de pensar en todo lo ocurrido, invadiéndole un sentimiento de dolor. Hoy exactamente había perdido, oficialmente, a toda su familia. Pensar en ello dolía como el mismo infierno, sino es que más. Ya no había nada más que su venganza para seguir vivo, vengarse del titán loco por haberle arrebatado a lo único que le quedaba, Loki. Sus pisadas comenzaron a volverse suaves y lentas al alcanzar a escuchar un par de voces que se decían “te amo”.


End file.
